


Before the Switch

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "Don't Know What You've Got ('Til It's Gone)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Know What You've Got ('Til It's Gone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837600) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> Please read the fic this was inspired by! It is amazing and emotional and well-written, and I just can't say enough good things about it! 
> 
> Without spoiling anything, this is from a scene towards the beginning of the fic.


End file.
